Instituto Deportivo Prefontaine
by arehandoram
Summary: Aburrido de su rutina, Eren decide ir en busca de algo nuevo. Para su suerte, en su ciudad hay un prestigioso instituto deportivo donde se encontrará con bastantes prejuicios sociales sobre su sexualidad. Pero no todos son así, en este instituto conoce a Levi, quien lo entiende y pronto se dará cuenta que tienen sentimientos que van más allá de una simple amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Es aburrido estar siempre en casa, las horas pasan muy lento y poco a poco te sientes más ajeno al mundo exterior. Mi madre siempre me dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera una persona activa, dispuesta a hacer todo y ser recordado como los demás como alguien útil.

Hoy es 4 de marzo y al fin me decidí a salir e inscribirme en el Instituto Deportivo Prefontaine. Ya que estoy de descanso antes de comenzar mis estudios en la universidad.

Nunca he sido una persona muy comunicativa, pero si me han dicho que cuando quiero, puedo ser muy entusiasta y hasta animar a los demás. Desde que mi madre falleció, no he hecho más que estar en casa, pensando que la vida es bastante oscura, sin embargo, ella misma me enseñó que la vida tiene momentos bastante hermosos y no pienso quedarme más en casa lloriqueando, debo ser alguien.

Los deportes han sido lo mío, pero nunca he seguido una disciplina en específico. Lo que más sencillo me ha parecido siempre, es correr, así que me inscribiré en eso a ver qué tal me va. Ya fui al instituto con mi amigo Armin a ver si de verdad podría estar aquí.

-Buenos días- dije con un tono un tanto inseguro, ya tenía tiempo sin salir de casa y hablar con alguien

-Buenos días, ¿Viene a inscribirse o a echar un vistazo?- respondió la muchacha de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos, con una expresión bastante seca pero en parte agradable

-En realidad ya he visto las instalaciones junto a un amigo, vinimos la semana pasada, no sé si me recuerde a mí o a mi amigo. Es un chico rubio, un poco más bajo que yo y de ojos azules- dije sin pensarlo mucho

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Lo siento, suelo ser muy distraída y no recuerdo con facilidad los rostros -dijo la azabache elevando un poco el tono de voz pero sin exagerar

Sonreí un poco y miré hacia los lados

-Bueno, debe llenar este formulario y darme su cuenta de banco para iniciar la membresía- dijo la chica dándome una tabla junto con un bolígrafo, en la cual respondería ciertas preguntas y daría ciertos datos personales.

Me dijeron que podía iniciar el mismo día si quería, pero decidí volver al día siguiente ya que eran casi las 5 pm cuando fui y decidí ir más temprano.

Al llegar al día siguiente a las 9 am, me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de gente que asistía a ese instituto. A pesar de no ser muy grande, tiene una gran matricula.

Pasé por la entrada tratando de lucir tranquilo, pero para ser honesto, tanta gente me incomoda. Ha pasado tiempo desde que salí del colegio y estar rodeado de tantas personas no es y nunca ha sido lo mío.

Un tipo un poco más alto que yo se me acercó mientras estaba cambiándome de ropa, iniciando mi primera conversación con alguien que no fuera la chica de antes, dentro de este instituto.

-Veo que eres nuevo - dice el chico castaño, un poco más alto que yo y de ojos cafés, con un tono un poco subido y un tanto molesto

-Sí, me llamo Eren, ¿tú? - dije tratando de ser amable

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Tu aire de nuevo me molesta un poco - dijo el castaño con un aire despreocupado pero cínico a la vez

-¿Huh?- Bufé - Mira, no quiero peleas así que más bien me gustaría que dejaras de decir estupideces y te fueras de aquí si solo vienes a molestar

-Mira idiota, no sé de donde vienes pero como ya te mencioné, tu aire de nuevo me estorba - contestó subiendo la voz un poco.

Respiré hondo y decidí evitar la violencia, cosa rara en mí. Por primera vez en mi vida decidí no actuar siguiendo al pie mis instintos y preferí ignorar a ese cabeza hueca. Me refiero a que quiero iniciar algo sin arruinarlo con mis típicas actitudes de crio malcriado.

Pasaron varias horas, hice unos cuantos calentamientos y corrí un rato por el patio del instituto, sumergido en mis canciones favoritas e imaginando cosas, nada en específico, solo pensamientos al azar.

Me senté a descansar frente a la cancha de tenis. A este instituto también acuden muchas mujeres, por lo general de mi edad, pero también he visto mayores que yo y unas cuantas menores.

Me centré en mi celular, el cual tenía de fondo una fotografía de mi madre y me fije en mis mensajes de texto. El último de Armin, preguntándome que si ya había comenzado el instituto.

Desviando la mirada del celular al distraerme por un ruido, observo hacia los lados y veo a un grupo de chicos que están observando de manera indiscreta a las chicas que jugaban en la cancha de tenis en ese momento.

Pude notar entre ellos está ese idiota de antes. No dejé de mirarlos porque de verdad me parece bastante inmadura, incluso para mi, esa manera de comportarse.

Oh no, me ha visto. Se está acercando.

-Oye chico, lo siento, lo que hice antes fue un poco pesado - Dijo con un tono poco confiable, pero lo dejé hablar

No le contesté y me quedé observando mi celular sin saber que responderle sin insultarlo antes.

-Mi nombre es Jean - dijo y como vio que no le respondí de inmediato, se sentó a mi lado.

Miré hacia los árboles que se veían al costado izquierdo de la cancha, ya que fue lo que se me cruzó por la mente en ese momento tan incómodo.

-¿Acaso no están buenas? - dijo el castaño sin apartar la mirada de las chicas en la cancha

-En realidad, las veo normales - escupí con tono despreocupado y sin mirar mucho a las chicas

-Eren, acaso tú… ¿Eres gay? - dijo bastante sorprendido por mi respuesta.

Oh no, de nuevo, este momento tan incómodo por el que pasé toda mi vida. Cuando era chico me di cuenta que no me gustaban las chicas. Nunca supe lidiar bien con eso, pero mi madre me decía que no debía acomplejarme, solo quererme como soy y aceptarme.

Decidí ignorar todo tipo de ideas sobre futuras respuestas y/o reacciones sobre lo que iba a decir, escupiendo a secas mi respuesta

-Sí, soy gay - Dije sin pudor y miré al frente sin mirar a Jean.

-Wow… - susurró el chico y sin pensarlo mucho se alejó de mí y se fue de nuevo con su grupo.

No me importa lo que digan de mí, solo vine a este lugar para entrenar mi aptitud física y no a hacer amistades con gente idiota como él.

Terminé de hacer los entrenamientos básicos a las 5 pm y decidí retirarme.

Al rondar por los pasillos, sentía las miradas de todos y todas, como dagas que hacían pequeños cortes en mi piel, justo como pasó esa vez en la secundaria cuando todos se enteraron de mi sexualidad.

Me fui a casa bastante cansado. No había hecho actividad en mucho tiempo y de verdad que me había pegado.

Y así concluyó mi maravilloso primer día en el Instituto Deportivo Prefontaine.


	2. Capítulo 2: Prejuicios

Desde hace ya como dos días, varias personas me han hablado sobre un chico nuevo que al parecer es gay. Me parece estúpido y desagradable que haya tanto alboroto por esto, me refiero, si es gay es su problema, si es que se puede llamar así. Ellos no van a estar involucrados en su vida sexual ¿o sí?

Patético.

Una de esas veces que me contaron me molestó de la forma en la que hablaron del chico, así que le pregunté a la chica por qué tenían que sufrir tanto por eso, a lo que me respondió "Es que parece bastante lindo y ya varias de mis amigas le habíamos puesto el ojo". Así que así piensan algunas mujeres… bah.

Nunca lo había visto. Esta mañana estaba calentando antes de comenzar la rutina de carreras de los martes. Vi que un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes azulados, piel ligeramente bronceada y un poco más alto que yo entró al mismo espacio donde yo estaba. Encajaba perfectamente a las descripciones del chico "gay" del que me hablaron, pero a decir verdad no parecía mucho uno.

Pude ver que lucía fresco y parecía un buen muchacho. Me refiero, llevo ya varios años haciendo deporte en este instituto y a veces me cuesta conseguir personas que encajen a esa descripción.

- H-hola, no te había visto la semana pasada en este circuito - me dijo el castaño mientas se trenzaba los zapatos, con un tono un poco nervioso al principio y luego tomando firmeza.

- Hola, es que no vine el martes de la semana pasada. ¿Tú por casualidad eres Eren? -dije siendo bastante directo.

El chico guardó silencio por unos segundos y tomando una bocanada de aire me contestó

-Sí, soy Eren… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Sé que no soy popular de la manera que me gustaría - dijo en un tono bajo y mirando al lado contrario de donde yo estaba.

-No te preocupes, no soy un crío inmaduro que cuestiona a la gente sin conocerla. No tengo nada en contra de que seas gay, es decir, eso no es asunto mío, ¿bien?

Eren poco a poco soltó una ligera sonrisa y volteó hacia mí. Pude ver felicidad en su rostro.

Sin decir más, sonó el silbato automático y él comenzó a correr. Yo no lo hice porque no estaba preparado al momento, esperaría el siguiente que sonaría dentro de cinco minutos.

Pude ver que era rápido, sus pasos eran firmes y su cabello se veía bastante ligero al correr. Por lo general me fijo hasta en ese tipo de cosas, soy un hombre que se da cuenta de detalles "sin importancia notable" o al menos eso me han dicho ya varias veces.

Me quedé haciendo calentamientos hasta que Eren llegara, que sería más o menos cuando el silbato sonara de nuevo, ya que considerando lo rápido que era, tal vez tendría un buen tiempo.

Pude escuchar los jadeos del chico cuando llegó de nuevo a donde yo estaba. Wow, hizo todo en apenas cuatro minutos.

-Disculpa… Olvidé preguntar tu nombre -dijo con un poco de dificultad por el cansancio de la anterior carrera individual.

-Mi nombre es Levi, no uses algún diminutivo, no me agradan - dije con mi tono usual mientras me colocaba en posición para iniciar la carrera.

-Está bien, no suelo usarlos de todas maneras - sonrió

El sonido del silbato se repitió y esta vez estaba preparado para comenzar a tiempo.

Era casi hora de volver a casa, así que fui por una ducha.

Desde siempre he odiado bañarme con otras personas, odio los lugares donde hayan tantos gérmenes expuestos.

Entré como siempre a la ducha y el agua fría comenzó a caer sobre mí. Que delicia.

Sentía como el agua hacía que mi cansancio en parte desapareciera, era una de las pocas razones por las cuales aceptaba ducharme en el instituto, en casa el agua no era como ahí. Además que no me gusta entrar a mi auto con esa pesada atmósfera a sudor.

Pude escuchar en la ducha del lado derecho como unos chicos comenzaban a aumentar el tono de voz mientras hablaban, y no era conmigo, oh no, definitivamente no lo era.

-Hey Eren, no tires el jabón a propósito para que uno de nosotros se abalance sobre ti, ¿Okay? Sabemos que eso quieres -dijo el tipo que estaba al lado derecho de mi ducha con un tono burlón y a mi perspectiva, demasiado desagradable.

Habló hacia mi dirección pero sin mirarme a mí, no me había dado cuenta de que Eren estaba a dos duchas de la mía, del lado izquierdo.

Voltee a verlo y tenía una expresión de desagrado, me refiero, con ese idiota diciendo una serie de palabras tan inmaduras y sin sentido ¿Quién no estaría así?

Siguió duchándose cada vez con más molestia, con prisa de salir de ese lugar. Yo también seguí en lo mío y a decir verdad, que ese tipo y posteriormente otros que se le unieron siguieran diciendo esas cosas, me sacó de quicio.

Eren salió de la ducha, tomando la toalla blanca y agitándola con ira para seguir a cubrirse y cambiarse. Lo vi entrar a la zona de los casilleros para luego desaparecer entre ellas. Al parecer estaba tratando de ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba y con mucha razón.

Poco después yo terminé de ducharme y salí a la misma zona que Eren.

Busqué mi ropa y tomé otra toalla para colocarla en mi cuello, mientras que la otra estaba sostenida en mi cintura.

Tuve esa sensación de que alguien me observaba, la cual odio, por lo que voltee rápidamente y pude ver a Eren observándome de reojo. Al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando en su pequeño rol de espía, se volteó y pude notar que sus orejas se tornaron rojas y encogió un poco su cabeza entre sus hombros.

No era la primera vez que me observaban de reojo mientras me cambiaba. Siempre estoy ejercitando y bueno, da resultados bastante favorables en mi cuerpo, pero nunca había obtenido ese tipo de reacción cuando los hallaba espiando.

Ignoré lo que había pasado y seguía buscando la ropa en mi casillero correspondiente, sacando una camisa negra sencilla y mis jeans de siempre para irme a casa de una vez por todas.

Justo cuando terminé de colocarme la ropa, escuché ruidos de un grupo entrando a la zona de casilleros.

-Eren, ¿Quieres salir con nosotros al bar? O no lo sé… Tal vez prefieras salir con tu novio un rato - dijo el más alto del grupo de 4 chicos que llegaron al lugar, los cuales habían rodeado a Eren, quien sólo tenía el pantalón puesto.

Eren los miró con odio y desdén, y al parecer su autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

Lo siguiente en pasar fue un golpe en seco, justo en el estómago del chico que antes le había dicho esas palabras displicentes. Dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ya que Eren al parecer no golpeaba suave.

Los tres que quedaron lo acorralaron en contra de la pared de su casillero y en cuestión de segundos y alzaron su puño y sostuvieron el pecho de Eren para, entre los tres, darle la paliza de su vida.

-¿Acaso son unos cerdos analfabetas o no saben leer? - dije sin pensarlo dos veces, con un tono elevado y cortante.

-¡¿Qué dices?! - respondió uno de los que arremetían contra Eren.

-En la entrada de este instituto justo al frente de la recepción hay un panel que dice "No está permitida la violencia de NINGÚN tipo. Esta será penada con EXPULSIÓN" - escupí haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras.

Como si de un rayo se tratara, mis palabras golpearon a los tres tipos y estos soltaron el pecho de Eren, haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Saliendo del lugar refunfuñando lo que yo identifiqué como un sinfín de groserías y maldiciones.

-No esperes que te de la mano, levántate tú solo - dije al ver que el castaño se quedó en el suelo sin moverse mientas procesaba lo que había sucedido, o al menos eso creí.

Se levantó y se vistió con fastidio, haciendo movimientos bruscos al terminar de colocarse la ropa, tomó su bolso y se fue de la zona de los casilleros sin decir una sola palabra.

5 pm es la hora la que ya todos comienzan a dejar el instituto para retornar a su casa luego de entrenar en todo tipo de actividades y disciplinas que ahí se dictan, sin embargo, nunca faltan los que se quedan un poco tarde, hasta las 6 o incluso 7 pero yo no soy de esos.

A las 4:20 pm salí del lugar a hacer unas compras antes de irme de nuevo a mi apartamento, ya que tenía tiempo sin reponer el refrigerador.

El camino del supermercado a mi casa pasa en frente del instituto, así que tuve que pasar por allí de nuevo.

Al pasar vi a Eren saliendo de la cancha de tenis que quedaba justo al lado derecho de la entrada del edificio principal con unos audífonos en el cuello y su peculiar mochila negra, vestido con un jersey azul eléctrico y unos pantalones negros no muy ajustados. Detuve mi coche al frente

-Oye, Eren - Alcé un poco mi voz al decir su nombre.

El joven castaño desvió la mirada de su iPod y me miró sorprendido para luego cubrir su rostro de un ligero rubor.

-¡L-Levi! - dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mi coche, un Toyota Matrix 2011 rojo.

-¿Vives cerca? Es a ver si te puedo dar un aventón ya que estoy pasando por aquí - le dije con todo despreocupado.

-Bueno, no vivo muy lejos, pero me vendría bien irme hoy en coche, estoy bastante cansado - dijo con un tono que reflejaba su cansancio y haciendo una seña de aceptación con la cabeza.

Con timidez se subió a mi auto, sentándose, colocándose el cinturón y mirando al frente.

Seguí el camino recto que hay desde el instituto hasta los primeros vecindarios de la ciudad. Este camino es largo pero con una placentera vista al mar, son ideales para correr. La puesta de sol estaba realmente preciosa, dando un ambiente cálido incomparable.

Al terminar y acercarme a las casas de los vecindarios solté la pregunta

-¿Es por aquí tu casa?

…

No obtuve respuesta. Voltee para saber por qué no respondía y ahí me di cuenta, Eren se había quedado dormido en esos escasos minutos que recorrimos el camino.

Lentamente detuve el auto a un costado de la calle para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente y observé a Eren a ver si hacía algo.

Pude ver sus cabellos caer sobre su cuello y cara, su cabeza recostada del vidrio sin la más mínima vergüenza y su cuello expuesto.

Empujé su hombro de manera no muy sutil pero tampoco rústica tratando de despertarlo y en cuestión de segundos abrió un poco sus ojos.

-Bello durmiente, ¿Me puedes decir por dónde queda tu casa? No soy adivino - dije con un aire sarcástico.

El chico tomó el cabello que le cubría la cara, rápidamente lo peinó para atrás con sus dedos y frotó sus ojos en signo de querer quitarse el sueño de encima.

-Es por la siguiente calle a la derecha, la de color beige -dijo cansado y señalándome la calle por la que quería que cruzara.

Me detuve en frente de la casa del color que me había indicado.

Por lo que vi, no parecía querer salir del vehículo. Tenía una atmósfera tensa sobre él. Un poco más de lo usual.

-Se acabó el paseo ¿No vas a salir? - dije de nuevo y esta vez mirándolo con poca seriedad

Eren se encogió de hombros y miró al frente con ganas de decir algo

-Gracias por lo de hoy, por todo. Adiós, hasta mañana - me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa.

-No volverá a suceder si es lo que crees - le grité un poco desde al auto y con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

.

**OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO! Las cosas van avanzando poco a poco ¬w¬ espero les haya gustado. Actualizaré todos los domingos o quizás antes, no lo sé, a veces termino un capítulo y muero por ganas de subirlo :v Ya sé que son cortos pero ya estoy viendo como hacerlos más largos ;_; Pronto habrá salseo más intenso, no desesperen! D: (una amiga me reclamó por eso._. por cierto, será riren) espero sigan leyendo uvu esto me ayudará a mejorar y cada vez escribir cosas de mayor calidad, recuerden que es mi primer fic :3 Si les gustó no olviden compartirlo y si quieren, dejar un review para ayudarme a seguir -u- beso!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Salida

6 am

Acabo de despertar y sigo sin poder creer lo estúpido que actué ayer. Soy el adolescente más inmaduro de la historia. ¿Qué soy? ¿Una colegiala en apuros? ¡¿Agradecerle antes de bajarme del auto?!

Todo tipo de pensamientos de odio hacia mí mismo por ser tan idiota pasaron por mi cabeza. Es cierto que Levi es la única persona que me ha defendido desde que entré al instituto, la única que me ha comprendido y se ha portado amable conmigo, pero esto que hice fue inaceptable.

No pude evitar golpear mi almohada y luego tapar mi cara de ella por tanta vergüenza y decepción.

-¿Y qué tal te va con Annie? - comenté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo.

-Bueno, es una chica genial e interesante. Me gustaría hablar más con ella, pero es bastante callada… Es muy bonita - Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible pero no pude evitar escucharlo.

Armin y yo fuimos a comer al centro comercial de siempre, el cual es bastante sencillo, con muchas tiendas de ropa y una pequeña feria de comida. Desde que nos conocemos siempre venimos aquí a pasar un buen rato, ya sea a charlar o para divertirnos con los compañeros del colegio. Al principio veníamos con nuestros padres, hasta que fuimos madurando y comenzamos a salir solos

Estamos de vacaciones y casi no nos hemos visto. Armin sale de viaje con su abuelo en cada vacación que pasa. Usualmente van a la montaña y yo me quedaba con mi madre ayudándola en casa, hasta hace un mes, que fue cuando falleció.

-Pues sí, parece buena chica, aunque hay algo en ella que me incomoda, es muy similar a un lobo solitario o quizás un bloque de concreto… Seguro tú puedes ablandarla un poco -dije con un aire burlón y a la vez agradable.

-¡E-e-eren! Que vergonzoso suena eso, no lo repitas - dijo avergonzado el rubio mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va en el instituto? - dijo suavemente mientras me observaba con intriga.

-Ehm, en realidad no ha sido como esperaba… Un tipo se enteró que soy gay y bueno, lo divulgó por todo el instituto y ahora todos me ven como si tuviera un tercer ojo o algo así.

Armin me miró con tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

-Eren…lo s- Interrumpí su respuesta con un tono un poco feliz

-Pero no estoy solo. Conocí a una persona que me trató bien e incluso me defendió de que me sacaran los pulmones a golpes.

-¡¿TE IBAN A GOLPEAR?! - sin pensarlo, Armin se levantó de la silla y me gritó esa pregunta repentina.

-Armin… - le dije mientras le hacía señas con mis manos, insinuando que bajara el tono de voz.

-L-lo siento, de verdad - murmuró el ojiazul mientras bajaba la mirada de nuevo y se sentaba en la silla.

-Bueno… Se llama Levi, es un poco más bajo que yo. Tiene un carácter firme y serio. Me agrada que no me haya criticado al conocerme - dije sonriendo por la felicidad de recordarlo

-Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido a alguien que te apoye, o algo así por lo menos.

-Sí.

-Tienes la cara roja, ¿Estás bien? - soltó Armin repentinamente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? - palpé mi rostro y lo sentí un poco tibio.

-No me siento mal pero…

-Ya se está pasando de todas maneras - rió

Oye, Eren, cuéntame más sobre ese instituto. Solo pude ir una vez pero me pareció un lugar bastante amplio y agradable. Desde que mi abuelo enfermó no he salido mucho de casa, principalmente porque no sé qué hacer allá afuera.

-Pues… es un Instituto donde solo pagas y vas a entrenar en la disciplina que quieras, son instalaciones muy grandes y puedes compartir con personas de todas las edades.

-¿Sabes? Creo que últimamente me he descuidado, casi no hago ejercicio y no salgo de casa, debería entrar. ¿Es caro?

-Es un poco caro, pero creo que tú podrías entrar, además, deberías sacar unos músculos para conquistar a Annie - le dije levantando la ceja en modo insinuante.

Armin tocó su hombro, sintiendo la evidente flacidez y decidió entrar. Ya que es un instituto deportivo bastante prestigioso y peculiar, no es necesario estudiar, solo realizar actividades deportivas. Armin por fin se decidió a entrar.

Son las 2 pm y decidí ir al instituto hasta las 5 pm

Hay un alboroto en la entrada, todos están viendo la pizarra antes de entrar a los vestidores, iré a ver.

Me acerqué al pizarrón de anuncios y con un poco de dificultad gracias a la multitud, pude leer.

"_Actividades extra curriculares para el mes de Julio_

_Debido al alto desempeño que hay en este prestigiado instituto, se realizarán viajes entre los días 13 y 31 de julio, las cuales incluyen:_

**_-Visita y camping a la montaña Rodemberg_**

**_-Fogata y camping de 5 días en el bosque ubicado al este al instituto._**

**_-Taller de manualidades y cocina gratuito_**

**_-Viaje a la ciudad de Bohye (entrada por el área oeste)_**

**_-Visita y pase especial al Museo Náutico Superior_**

**_-Visita y bonos para asistir al nuevo centro hípico de la ciudad_**

_Cada miembro podrá elegir -de querer hacerlo- cualquier actividad que desee y luego de matricular, se les avisará la hora y día de salida para su particular actividad._

_Favor de registrarse en el área de recepción a las 5pm._

_Sin más que decirles, esperamos que participen y se diviertan."_

Me quedé fijo mirando el pizarrón por unos momentos y luego me dirigí a la zona de carreras para calentar.

-Buenas tardes, Eren

Me asusté y mi corazón se aceleró repentinamente. No tenía idea de que Levi estaría allí. Es obvio que esté ya que asistimos al mismo instituto, pero no sabía que estaría tan cerca y menos que me hablaría luego de actuar de manera tan inmadura. Me pareciera ese tipo de personas que cuando te resbalas con ellos te dejan de hablar, pero al ya veo que no es así.

-Buenas tardes, Levi ¿Ya viste el pizarrón? - balbucee a ver si eso lograba abrir una conversación y alejar mi atmósfera obviamente llena de nervios.

-Sí, ¿Piensas ir a alguna?

-No lo sé, tal vez vaya, pero no es seguro - dije un poco dudoso conmigo mismo

-En el caso de que fueras ¿a cuál irías? - preguntó mientras dirigía sus brazos a su cintura para luego inclinarse a todas las direcciones, haciendo estiramientos en la zona del torso y la cadera.

-Hm, la única que me llamó la atención fue el camping en el bosque - respondí con desinterés

-Ese tipo de actividades las hacen todos los años. Llevo varios aquí y cada año agregan una o dos actividades nuevas. El camping a la montaña y al bosque lo agregaron este año. No suelo ir a ninguna porque no me gustan mucho los grupos grandes - dijo Levi antes de comenzar un suave trote estacionario.

-A mí sí me gustan ese tipo de actividades, pero creo que con la fama que tengo aquí no podré disfrutarlo del todo… -dije con un tono un poco triste

-Si quieres podemos ir a la misma actividad.

Mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo y me puse nervioso ¿Qué me pasa?

Oh no. Es un hecho que me gustan los chicos y que Levi es sumamente atractivo, con esos músculos bien tonificados, fuertes brazos y piernas, pronunciados abdominales y sin duda un cuello envidiable, todo dentro de una complexión para nada exagerada y balanceada… ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?

No, definitivamente no me puedo enamorar de él. No lo quiero arruinar. La única persona que me ha comprendido y me ha aceptado es él. No puedo, simplemente no puedo, pero de verdad me… llama la atención.

O Quizás que me haya comprendido y haya tan sido amable conmigo es lo que tanto me atrae… Sin contar lo atractivo que es físicamente.

-Hey, si no quieres no importa, pero al menos contesta algo

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ah, perdona! Me distraje pensando… Bueno, sí me gustaría ir si vamos juntos

**_¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?_**

-Una cosa, no sé si sea seguro que asista todos los días, ya que tengo trabajo a diferencia de ti y a veces se me presentan compromisos importantes - dijo con un aire bastante serio

-Sé que es un poco descortés pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Me puedes decir cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 25 ¿Tú?

Oh Dios, no puedo creer que Levi tenga 25, se ve mucho más joven.

- Tengo 17 años - le dije un poco nervioso esperando una reacción, por lo general aparento más edad de la que en realidad tengo.

-Huh… No pareces de 17 te ves mucho mayor -comentó el mayor continuando sus estiramientos, ahora en las piernas.

Lo sabía

-¿Estudias? - preguntó Levi alargando la conversación.

-Estoy en mis vacaciones antes de comenzar la universidad. Estudiaré en la que queda en el centro de la ciudad, es la mejor a la que quedé clasificado -conté un poco emocionado

Levi se levantó luego de estirar sus piernas en el suelo, haciendo calentamientos suaves pero necesarios.

-¿Quieres hacer unas sentadillas? - Preguntó Levi mientras terminaba de levantarse

-Claro, pero… ¿Los dos?

-¿Acaso no sabes que dos personas pueden hacer calentamiento juntas? - escupió Levi

-Mira, es así. Tú quédate donde estas que yo me coloco en posición. Son muy efectivas a la hora de calentar y tonificar las piernas.

Me quedé inmóvil esperando que Levi hiciera algo. Estoy tan nervioso que creo que comencé a sudar más de la cuenta.

Levi juntó mi espalda con la suya, ordenándome que colocara las manos en mi cintura y echara los codos, hacia atrás. En eso, metió los suyos en las aberturas que se hacían en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos espalda con espalda.

-Bien, ahora baja y sube al mismo ritmo que yo.

Siempre he sido muy sensible al contacto físico, y estar así con Levi no me va a ayudar. Levi comenzó a bajar y pude sentir el roce de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Cuando nuestras piernas quedaron paralelas al suelo comenzamos a subir hasta llegar de nuevo a la posición inicial.

-Ahora aumentemos el ritmo.

_Oh no_

El sube y baja continuó y ahora más rápido. Hasta que llegamos a las 20 sentadillas.

Antes de llegar a las 15 siquiera, yo ya estaba jadeando de cansancio, pero Levi se veía de lo más normal.

-Vaya, no soportas mucho - dijo Levi a punto de soltar una risa burlona.

-Esto suena un poco raro porque llevamos ya un rato conversando, pero ¿Cuál es tu apellido? El mío es Jeager - pregunté sin pensarlo mucho, con falta de aire por el cansancio y lleno de curiosidad.

-Ackerman, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre - dijo mientras se alejaba caminando hacia la partida de salida del circuito.

Caminé hacia allá también, ya era el tiempo de comenzar a correr y el silbato sonaría pronto.

-¿Una carrera? - le propuse a Levi.

-Me parece bien. Si yo gano ¿Qué me darás?

-Solo quiero ver quien es más rápido, no quiero apostar nada.

-Que cobarde eres, Jaeger - dijo directamente, pero de una manera insinuante

El silbato automático hizo su trabajo en el intervalo de cinco minutos habitual.

Ambos comenzamos al mismo ritmo, pero poco a poco Levi me fue adelantando. Cuando corría lo hacía bien, de manera muy profesional, evitando fatigarse fácilmente y regulando su respiración, sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Levi por lo general utilizaba camisas sin mangas y shorts, igual que yo, lo que permitía ver bien su cuerpo, el cual estaba bien formado. A mí todavía me faltaba, aunque tampoco estaba flácido ni mucho menos. Levi era el resultado de años entrenando duro y llevando una buena dieta, o al menos eso creo.

Me ganó, pero por poco.

Luego de la carrera Levi y yo nos separamos e hicimos cosas diferentes. Hice pesas, troté un poco más y luego fui a jugar bádminton con Armin, quien llegó como a las 4 pm para comenzar en instituto luego de inscribirse esa misma tarde.

A las 5 pm que era la hora normal de salida, una multitud estaba haciendo una fila para inscribirse en las actividades postuladas hoy. Deben ser geniales, ya que veo que todos están entusiasmados.

Vivo solo, con una ayuda económica de mi padre que está lejos, por lo que no hay nadie esperándome en casa.

Me puse en la fila para inscribirme y esperé.

Me recibió la chica asiática de nuevo, es muy suave cuando habla y tiene una personalidad cálida pero firme, ella me agrada.

-Por favor elija la actividad a la que desea asistir y coloque su nombre y número de tarjeta del instituto - dijo la chica mientras me mostraba una hoja tamaño carta con las elecciones y dos líneas para llenar.

No me tardé mucho y rápidamente llené la hoja con mis datos y se la entregué.

-Muchas gracias, esperamos verlo pronto en el camping - soltó con una ligera sonrisa, cosa rara en ella, pero me pareció muy agradable.

Ya en casa, a las 6:40 pm, me preparé unos cereales ligeros de maíz y luego de comer me tiré en la cama, estoy _realmente_ cansado. Los pensamientos sobre lo que sucedió hoy me invadieron y una ola de emociones me golpeó. No me quiero enamorar de él, pero de verdad no sé qué hacer. Ahora iremos a las actividades estas que comienzan el 13 de julio, juntos. Espero poder mantenerme al margen.

Un momento.

Tomé mi celular y miré la fecha actual: _11 de julio._


	4. Capítulo 4: Impulso

_13 de julio._

No puedo creerlo, tengo muchos nervios y ni siquiera estoy seguro si Levi irá a la salida.

Me mandaron un email donde especificaron que nuestra salida sería hoy, 13 de julio a las 9 am. El autobús estaría en frente del instituto.

Elegí el camping en el bosque, y Levi quedó ir a esa, pero como le surgen trabajos repentinos, no es totalmente seguro que vaya.

Intercambiamos números ayer, cosa que hizo que me ruborizara de manera estúpida. Odio ser tan así, pero Levi es muy atractivo y ya lo conozco un poco más, no puedo evitarlo.

Recién son las 8 am, todavía me queda tiempo para vestirme.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y lavarme los dientes, me vestí con una camisa azul Prusia sencilla, un suéter negro y unos jeans. Preparé mi bolso con varios cambios de ropa y mis instrumentos cotidianos, cepillo y pasta de dientes, etc.

8:45 am

Mi teléfono acaba de sonar. Reviso un poco distraído y es un mensaje de texto de Levi

"_Sí voy a ir, por suerte me dieron el día libre. Nos vemos allá_"

Me sentí extraño, una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo me invadió. Levi de verdad me gusta.

Salí de mi casa a las 8:55 ya que el instituto me queda bastante cerca, en 5 minutos estoy allí.

Fui a llevar mi bolso para meterlo en el autobús, que estaba a punto de salir. Luego fui a la fila para entrar, ya que al parecer la mayoría eligió el campamento.

Comencé a buscar a Levi con la mirada. Miré a la izquierda, no estaba. A la derecha, no estaba. Al frente, tampoco.

Miré hacia atrás por el sonido de un automóvil acercándose. En lo que se estacionó, pude ver a Levi saliendo de él, con un suéter marrón oscuro y un pantalón negro. Se veía súper atractivo, era la imagen perfecta de un hombre en medio de ese clima sumamente frío que estaba comenzando esos días.

Ya que yo era el último en la fila, Levi luego de llevar su bolso vino directamente hacia donde yo estaba.

-Buenos días, Eren. ¿Creías que no vendría, verdad? - Dijo con un tono burlón intentando romper el hielo

-En realidad, sí, creí que no vendrías - Reí incómodamente tratando de disimular

Ambos volteamos al frente, habían abierto la puerta del autobús y todos comenzaron a entrar.

Era uno de dos pisos, bastante lujoso. Es decir, era el prestigioso Instituto Deportivo Prefontaine, debían tener un excelente… todo, ¿no?

Como fuimos los últimos en llegar, nos tocó en el piso de arriba ya que el piso de abajo fue el primero en llenarse.

Caminé hacia el final, que era en donde quedaban asientos libres. Levi iba detrás y al parecer tenía planeado sentarse junto a mí.

Me senté en el último asiento y Levi con su típica actitud apática, se sentó al lado mío y de inmediato sacó su celular y unos audífonos de su bolsillo.

Bueno, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Sospeché que Levi era de esos tipos a los que no les gusta hablar durante los viajes.

Este no sería muy largo, como unos 45 minutos hasta el lugar de la montaña donde nos quedaríamos, tal vez un poco más por el tráfico, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar muchas cosas, entre las cuales estaban escenarios inventados de cosas que podrían suceder en el campamento. Oh no.

No podía comenzar a imaginarme situaciones hipotéticas y amorosas con Levi y menos teniéndolo al lado. En ningún momento me lo había aclarado, pero por como actuaba, asumí que era heterosexual y estaba en mis planes respetar eso como siempre lo he hecho. Levi era sumamente atractivo, me encantaba su personalidad seria, totalmente diferente a la de cualquiera de mis amigos o conocidos del pasado, pero no planeaba insinuármele ni nada de eso.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente para salir de mis pensamientos y distraerme en otra cosa.

Voltee por pura curiosidad hacia donde estaba Levi, de manera disimulada luego de mirar hacia la ventana.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba moviendo ligeramente su pie derecho a lo que yo supongo sería el ritmo de la canción. Su suéter era cuello de tortuga e iba peinado como de costumbre. Sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen, donde sostenía el teléfono. Había creado su propia burbuja para que nadie hablara con él, o al menos yo lo interpreté así.

Yo tenía auriculares, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de meterlos en el bolso y no llevarlos en el bolsillo. Así que me quedaban dos opciones: ver por la ventana por 45 minutos o más hasta llegar, o dormir un poco. Sentía que dormir no era una opción ya que el día anterior me acosté súper temprano, llegué temprano del instituto luego de un día fuerte de entrenamiento.

Me recosté de la ventana y comencé a observar todo. Desde el instituto a la montaña eran solo árboles de pino, algunas casas y carretera, solo eso. Poco a poco me fui sintiendo mareado de sueño, así de aburrido era.

Sentí que algo me movía desde mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y en cosa de unos segundos escuché una voz grave

-Eren, ya llegamos. No te vayas a quedar dormido todo el rato.

-¿Eh?

A la final sí me quedé dormido. No soporté lo aburrido que era el panorama. El clima cálido dentro del autobús tampoco ayudó mucho.

Como yo me senté al lado de la ventana y estábamos en los últimos asientos, Levi y yo fuimos los últimos en salir del autobús.

Mientras íbamos bajando, Levi iba delante de mí. Era un poco más bajo que yo, por lo que podía observarlo de arriba a abajo con facilidad. Su cabello azabache, su corte militar tan peculiar, la piel blanca que apenas podía verse en sus manos por el suéter y un poco de su cuello. Sumamente agradable para mi vista.

Bajamos del autobús y retiramos nuestros bolsos. Todos nos dirigimos hacia una casa que se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, en donde había una mesa llena de carpas, muchas carpas. En total íbamos 60 personas. Teníamos la opción de dormir en carpas individuales o en parejas. Tomé una carpa y esperé a que todos recogieran la suya para luego adentrarnos en el bosque con el guía.

La única persona que conocía en ese instituto era Levi, con la cual tenía más o menos confianza. Levi tenía conocidos ya que llevaba mucho más tiempo ahí, pero no hablaba con ellos, al menos eso pude notar.

Me quedé parado en el medio del patio al frente de la casa, mirando a la entrada del bosque. Recordé que Armin había entrado al instituto el día anterior, pero decidió inscribirse para el pase especial al museo náutico, lo que le pareció más apropiado, no era exactamente el tipo de persona al que le gustaba acampar.

Luego de que todos tomaran sus carpas y se organizaran, entramos al bosque junto al guía. Caminamos por unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un campo abierto, donde dormiríamos y desde donde tomaríamos distintas rutas para hacer las actividades planeadas, secretas aún para los participantes del viaje. Decidieron hacer esto para hacer del viaje algo más "emocionante" decía el email…

El día pasaba rápido. En menos de lo que pensamos ya era hora de almorzar. Todos bajamos por el camino que nos indicó el guía, hasta que llegamos al borde de un riachuelo, donde había pequeñas cajas llenas de instrumentos para pescar y de cocina.

Estaba solo, totalmente solo, ya que sentía que no tenía la suficiente confianza para andar con Levi todo el rato. Además sentía que si me le acercaba o estaba mucho con él, sería una molestia, por lo que decidí hacer todo por mí mismo. Relajarme y disfrutar del paisaje y del clima.

-¿Piensas comer salmón o te prepararás otra cosa? - Preguntó Levi repentinamente

Mi corazón se aceleró y salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos, al parecer sí podría hablar más con Levi. Creo que él tampoco tiene a nadie con quien hablar.

-No lo sé, creo que sí pescaré algo, pero preferiría comer rápido, tengo un poco de hambre - dije mientras me sentaba en el borde del riachuelo.

-A mí no me gusta pescar, ya he perdido mucho tiempo intentando hacerlo - dijo con un tono aburrido mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

Fue bastante agradable el ambiente. Luego de comer conversamos sobre cosas triviales toda la tarde. En unas pocas horas nos pudimos conocer un poco más.

Me enteré que vive solo, su madre y su padre viven en el extranjero, no le gustan los cítricos y es amante de la comida picante. No tarda mucho en bañarse y ha tenido una sola novia. Le gustan los gatos y no suele hablar mucho cuando se siente incómodo con las personas.

Esto me hizo feliz, eso significa que me tiene confianza. Al menos no estaré completamente solo estos cinco días.

Se hicieron las 7 pm, hora de la fogata que planearon hacer durante nuestra estadía en la montaña.

Hicieron una fogata enorme, y por esto los troncos y sillas donde nos sentaríamos estaban lejos de la misma. Ya que éramos bastantes, se formaron distintos grupos de amigos.

Nos habíamos movido desde el riachuelo hasta otro campo abierto, casi al lado de donde estaban las carpas.

La noche pasaba y nosotros seguíamos conversando cosas tontas, nada especial, solo pasando el rato.

-Voy a asar unos malvaviscos, ¿Quieres que te traiga algunos? - preguntó Levi mientras se levantaba del tronco donde estaba sentado, yo estaba en otro tronco al frente de él.

-Claro, ¿Puedes traer unas galletas para hacer unos sándwiches? - pregunté bastante despreocupado.

-Bien.

En pocas horas nuestra relación se fue estrechando, ya podría llamarnos "amigos" esto me hacía tan feliz. Sin embargo, me costaba un poco no observarlo e imaginar cosas. Todo sobre él era perfecto.

No pasó mucho hasta que Levi llegó con unos tenedores largos, en los cuales estaban tres malvaviscos y una bolsa de galletas. Cada uno armo un sándwich y comenzamos a comer.

Mientras comía, lo único que podía hacer era observar a Levi, nunca había sentido algo así por una persona. El simple hecho de saber que estábamos tan cerca me hacía feliz. A la vez me deprimía, porque obviamente somos solamente "amigos".

Un clima frío comenzó a darnos, específicamente porque nosotros nos encontrábamos más lejos de la fogata.

-¿Nos sentamos en ese tronco que está más cerca? Ya me está dando frío - Pregunté repentinamente luego de terminar de masticar.

-Bien, a mí también me está pegando el frío

Ambos caminamos y fuimos a un tronco que estaba solo, justo detrás de la fogata, donde nadie podía vernos ya que todos se encontraban del otro lado. Era como una especie de rueda alrededor del fuego a la que le faltaban pedazos.

El ambiente cálido, el sabor dulce en mi boca y la sensación de felicidad me hacía sentir muy pleno. Tenía ya varios años en los que no me sentía tan relajado y feliz. Habían muchas parejas en el viaje, como grupos de amigos, lo cual le daba un ambiente romántico y familiar.

Levi y yo estábamos sentados juntos, nadie podía observarnos, o al menos eso daba a parecer el fuego y la lejanía a los otros asientos.

Me sentía tan feliz que no pude evitar hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiría después. Oh sí que lo haría.

Luego de que ambos termináramos de comer, me giré un poco y rápidamente besé a Levi

_Sí, lo había hecho._

Sus labios eran suaves, tal como me los imaginaba en todas mis fantasías. Sé que dije que iba a respetar su heterosexualidad, pero el ambiente tan perfecto simplemente me sacó de mis estribos.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mala que había sido mi acción.

Acabo de besar a Levi, la persona que tanto me atrae y que estoy totalmente seguro que no gusta de mí, lo he arruinado.

Su rostro era de sorpresa, sus ojos rasgados no hicieron otra cosa más que abrirse y frunció un poco el ceño.

En cosa de segundos Levi separó sus labios de los míos y se levantó del tronco donde estábamos ambos sentados y se fue del lugar.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y yo simplemente no pude evitar notar el enojo en su caminar. Sigo sin creer la idiotez que hice.

_Lo he arruinado todo._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA;_; Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en este tiempo, pero la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba! ;_; Es frustrante cuando se tienen este tipo de bloqueos. Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo uvu Ya saben que un review no está de más ;v; Si les gusta la historia no olviden compartirla con sus amigos para ayudarme a seguir escribiendo. **

**Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, en serio me hace feliz que haya gente que lo lea, se les quiere un montón! :3**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sábanas blancas

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo.

Le di mi confianza, le permití estar cerca, lo acepté, nunca lo juzgué y se aprovechó.

Faltan cuatro días para irnos, y no sé qué pensar. Estaba planeando tener un viaje para relajarme, reforzar mi "amistad" si así se puede llamar, con Eren, pero algo que no puedo soportar es que hagan las cosas tan repentinamente, sin avisarme, y menos algo como un beso.

En lo que hizo tal cosa, me fui del lugar y me acosté a dormir para no pensar en nada. Me sentía muy raro.

Eren y yo pusimos nuestras carpas juntas, pero antes de entrar a dormir, tomé mi carpa y la alejé como unos cuatro metros, no quiero saber nada de ese idiota…

En el segundo día de campamento nos tocaba hacer un recorrido por la montaña. En la madrugada había nevado un poco, y la montaña es precisamente hermosa cuando nieva. Pienso ir solo, disfrutar esto solo. No quiero estar con personas que se aprovechen de mi confianza.

Se hicieron las 3 pm y era hora de partir. Antes de esa hora solamente comimos, disfrutamos el paisaje, hicimos algunas actividades, principalmente de calentamiento. Nos reunimos todos en el campo abierto donde había estado la fogata.

El clima en la montaña era nublado y frío, así que el sol no era un problema ni una molestia

-Bien, bien. ¡Es hora de hacer un recorrido hacia nuestro nuevo destino! Pasaremos la noche en una posada al otro lado de la montaña. No se preocupen por las carpas, pueden dejarlas –nos dijo el guía con bastante emoción y amabilidad como siempre.

Luego de dictarnos las típicas medidas de seguridad como que no nos separáramos, no tomáramos senderos sin conocerlos, entre otros, seguimos el camino de piedras ligeramente gastadas que había bosque adentro. Íbamos caminando a un ritmo un poco rápido ya que era un camino bastante largo y debíamos llegar antes de que oscureciera.

La mayoría iban conversando, mientras yo tomé mis audífonos y mi celular en lo que el guía terminó de hablar. Me estaba deleitando solamente con observar lo sereno de la montaña. Los árboles ligeramente cubiertos de nieve, el cielo gris, el tan agradable frío y caminar para ejercitar eran simplemente una buena combinación.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales hicimos dos paradas para descansar. No sé dónde está Eren, no lo he visto, pero no pienso hablar con él tampoco.

Éramos un grupo grande, por lo que no era muy sencillo encontrar a alguien entre la multitud. Puedo permanecer horas sin hablar con nadie, solo con mi música y mis pensamientos me conformo.

Cuando se hicieron las 7 pm ya era bastante oscuro, pero llegamos a una posada realmente preciosa. Tenía el típico estilo alemán que tanto me gusta, era blanca con un hermoso y macizo techo rojo, bastante grande y cálido, perfecto para contrastar con el frío que hacía de noche en la montaña. Era la posada más grande que había visto en una montaña, no tan grande como un hotel, pero tampoco tan pequeña como una casa común.

Todos entramos a la gran sala principal, donde habían tres sillones marrones que hacían perfecto juego con las paredes color crema y una especie de recepción, con una computadora y una enorme cartelera llena de todo tipo de información. En el fondo se encontraban los pasillos, amplios y con bastantes cuartos.

-¡Bienvenidos! Esta será la posada donde pasaremos los siguientes dos días. El último lo pasaremos en la montaña acompañado de un evento sorpresa. ¿Recuerdan el número que se encontraba al final del email que se les envió? Ese el número de habitación en esta posada. Si no lo recuerdan no se preocupen, en la cartelera que está al lado de la recepción está una hoja color azul, donde se encuentra su número de habitación y su acompañante. Tenemos un total de 30 habitaciones, pero somos 60, así que hemos decidido agruparlos en parejas según sus preferencias ya establecidas. – Dijo el instructor con un tono de voz alto para que todos escucharan.

-Por cierto, no olviden que la cena es en el comedor que queda atrás de la posada al aire libre dentro de hora y media, a las 8:30 pm.

Dios, no. Sé que si me toca una habitación será con Eren, ya que cuando llenamos la planilla teníamos la opción de elegir un compañero de "confianza". Lo elegí a él porque era una casilla obligatoria y no se me ocurrió otra persona. Estoy casi seguro que él me eligió a mí también.

Todos corrieron a ver con quien habían quedado y posteriormente todos se fueron a sus cuartos.

Necesitaba cargar mi celular, así que saqué el cargador de mi bolso y me senté en uno de los sillones para estar ahí y poder utilizarlo. Me conecté a la red wifi de la posada y luego miré a mi alrededor. Había un joven encapuchado y con su bolso mirando a la cartelera. Su figura se me hacía conocida.

La capucha gris se fue cayendo lentamente y lo que observé fueron los ojos verde azulados y el alborotado cabello castaño de Eren, sí, era él. Pude observar una mirada triste y perdida en su rostro.

Decidí ignorarlo y seguir usando mi celular. Me fui a la habitación que nos había tocado a Eren y a mí, esperaba que no estuviera allí, y por suerte no estaba. Dos camas separadas con sábanas blancas

Una de las cosas que odio es estar sucio, así que ya era hora de tomar una ducha caliente para luego ir a comer. Cada cuarto tenía un cuarto de baño, bastante conveniente.

Entré a ducharme rápidamente en caso de que Eren llegara y tener algún encuentro directo con él. Salí rápido de la ducha y cerré la puerta con seguro. A todos nos dejaron las llaves de nuestras habitaciones en el mismo cuarto, pero como Eren aún no había pasado por ahí, no tenía la llave.

Me vestí con una camisa negra cuello de tortuga, un jean del mismo color y unos mocasines marrón oscuro. Preferí acostarme un momento en la cama. Se habían hecho las 8:15 pm, faltaban 15 minutos para la cena, y no quería encontrarme con nadie tampoco.

Dejé mi celular en la recepción cargándose, así que no tenía nada para distraerme mientras esperaba.

Todo tipo de pensamientos al azar pasaron por mi mente, hasta que llegué a esos indeseables…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besé a alguien?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me enamoré?, ¿Por qué carajos me sentí raro cuando Eren me besó?

¿Acaso soy imbécil? Soy casi treintañero y no tengo pareja, mi vida sexual es tan poco activa que a veces se me olvida que tengo un órgano sexual.

Ahora que lo pienso, he sentido deseos sexuales, principalmente con mujeres. Recuerdo que hace muchos años me sentí atraído por un chico, pero fue tan fugaz que no le vi importancia. ¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas?

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos en cuestión de segundos cuando la puerta sonó, la estaban tocando.

Me levanté furioso sin razón aparente de la cama y salí de la habitación. Quien estaba en la puerta era Eren y lo que menos quería hacer era siquiera mirarlo. Faltaban unos 5 minutos para la cena, así que me senté en la recepción y tomé mi celular para distraerme hasta que comenzara la cena.

Muchos ya habían salido de sus habitaciones y se dirigían al patio trasero, algunos venían saliendo cuando yo lo hice, pero yo iba a llegar a la hora exacta.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, sin embargo, me fui en cuanto terminé de comer. Aunque no lo parezca, me fascina comer todo tipo de cosas, pero no exagero para mantenerme saludable y en la línea.

Durante la cena pude ver a Eren al otro extremo de la mesa, también comió solo, aunque varias veces le sacaron conversación como a mí.

Luego de cenar nos dieron unos tarros grandes de cerveza a todos. Yo preferí irme a mi habitación y beberla ahí que con ese grupo tan "entusiasta" de personas. En cuanto llegué me recosté y comencé a beber. La vista por la ventana era bastante sombría, sólo se podía ver la luna y montaña abajo.

Terminé de beber mientras estaba recostado del espaldar de la cama. Dejé el tarro en la mesita de noche y poco a poco comencé a sentir mucho calor. Me quité los zapatos, desabroché mi pantalón, cambié la camisa cuello de tortuga por una simple para dormir y me acosté completamente para tratar de dormir y no pensar en nada.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mi trance temporal antes de caer por el efecto del alcohol, era la sabandija de Eren.

Me giré hacia el lado contrario donde estaba su cama y cerré los ojos. Tenía una sensación incómoda en mi entrepierna, pero supuse que era por el alcohol, y si necesitaba ir al baño, lo tenía cerca. Nada de qué preocuparme.

No suelo dormirme fácilmente, así que me costó conciliar el sueño de nuevo. A los pocos minutos pude escuchar el sonido de la ducha abriéndose. Eren se estaba bañando. Al pasar un rato sentí que se acostó y por fin hubo paz en la habitación.

-No puedo más- susurró Eren

En cuestión de segundos fui sacado de mi pesadez de nuevo, pero lo que me despertó esta vez fue un aire exquisito en mi cuello, seguido de besos y toqueteos.

Eren estaba encima de mí, presionando mis muñecas contra la cama, no me permitía moverme para ningún lado, estaba totalmente atrapado.

En mi fallido intento de soltar una palabra, Eren devoraba mi boca con su lengua, explorándola y dándome una sensación cada vez más caliente por todo el cuerpo. Me sentía pesado, no podía moverme mucho, pero hice lo que pude y lo tomé por las muñecas a él.

-¿Qué _demonios_ crees que haces? – dije mientras me quitaba la saliva de los labios y me posaba sobre su torso tratando de dominarlo.

-Por favor, ya no puedo soportarlo, sé que fui un imbécil pero no puedo contenerme ahora- susurró el menor con un tono lascivo que expresaba perfectamente lo que deseaba.

Aquí perdí mi cordura, lo haré.

-Te daré lo que quieres así que prepárate, pero sólo esta vez.

Este mocoso me había provocado, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me senté justo encima del miembro de Eren y comencé a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire mientras me movía para estimularlo. Podía sentir como se iba poniendo duro. Tenía una expresión que mostraba su alto libido.

Paré de besarlo y me recosté del espaldar de la cama.

-Si quieres que te haga estas cosas me debes obedecer- le dije mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y me masajeaba para auto estimularme también.

En su rostro podía ver cómo me miraba con deseo, incluso pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-Lámelo – le dije en cuanto saqué mi miembro del pantalón y me coloqué en una posición perfecta para que el mocoso comenzara.

Sin decir una palabra, con la cara muy roja y movimientos torpes se movió hacia donde yo estaba, se puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a darle pequeños besos a mi miembro, fue de arriba abajo y luego comenzó a intensificar. Yo no hacía más que mirar y acariciar su cabello demostrando que para ser un inexperto, no lo hacía nada mal.

Después de haber humedecido todos los rincones procedió a tratar de meterlo completo en su boca. Al principio no podía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por las arcadas.

Lo hacía tan bien que no podía evitar empujar su cabeza para que llegara a fondo. Llegué a mi clímax y me vine en su boca en poco tiempo.

Como estaba oscuro y sólo la luz de las mesitas de noche nos iluminaba, pude ver un poco como el hilo de saliva y semen corría de la boca de Eren hacia mi para nada cansado miembro.

-¿Y-ya? - Soltó con un tono completamente lleno de deseo.

Sin contestarle, me lancé sobre él y comencé a besarlo sin importarme esos fluidos desconocidos.

-Quítate la ropa, yo no pienso hacerlo.

Como perro obediente siguió mis órdenes y en cosa de segundos estaba desnudo frente a mí.

-Acuéstate y mira para el otro lado.

Me acosté detrás de él y comencé a besarlo en el cuello mientras que con mis manos jugaba con sus ya erectos pezones. Sus gemidos comenzaron a aparecer de una manera exquisita. Cada vez que gemía sentía más ganas de entrar en él.

Sin dejar de acariciar su pezón, llevé mis dedos a su boca.

-Chupa bien para que no te duela tanto.

Obedeció y chupó mis dedos como si de mi miembro se tratase. Este chico de verdad estaba desesperado. Bajé la mano lentamente acariciando torso hasta llegar a su zona más baja. Levanté su pierna derecha e introduje dos dedos lentamente. Sus gemidos aumentaban, eran una mezcla perfecta entre dolor y placer. Hice un movimiento de tijeras para poder abrirlo más y que se preparara bien para lo que se venía.

-¿Quieres que te la meta, verdad? Eres un mal chico. – Le susurré sensualmente al oído luego de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Estábamos pegados completamente, no había separación. Seguía besando su cuello y preparando sus partes bajas.

-_Contéstame._

-Sí, L-Levi, sí, _métemela_ – dijo bastante cortado por los gemidos.

-Buen chico.

Me deshice de toda mi ropa antes de comenzar. Levanté un poco más su pierna derecha y saqué mis dedos. Tomé mi pulsante miembro y lo introduje poco a poco en Eren.

-_Aah… nngh… ¡Ah!_

_-_Te gusta, ¿no, _Eren_? – susurré mientras lamía su cuello e iba introduciéndome más en él.

-Sí, m-me encan- ¡Ah! – Antes de que terminara su respuesta lo embestí con fuerza.

Los gemidos llegaron a su punto máximo. Podía escuchar como Eren gemía y llenaba la habitación, demostrándome que lo estaba haciendo bien. Podía ver como se aferraba de las sábanas se masajeaba su propio miembro para descargar un poco la gran excitación que tenía.

Y así continuó por varios minutos, lo embestía con fuerza para saciar mi deseo sexual y complacer al mocoso de una vez por todas. Ambos sudados por la evidente acción y movimiento.

La figura de Eren era muy provocativa, su piel bronceada, su voz era un detonante perfecto para mí y mis reprimidos deseos. Me costaba admitirlo, pero de verdad lo estaba pasando bien con este mocoso.

-L-Levi… Aah, nnngh… _Me v-vengo_ – Soltó con una voz que estaba al límite.

Sentí una presión enorme en mi miembro que también hizo que me viniera y soltara un gemido bastante audible. Las sábanas se llenaron de ese distintivo líquido blanco y salí de Eren.

Había sido todo muy rápido, no quise alargarlo más.

Nuestras agitadas respiraciones se fueron calmando y un inevitable sueño nos hizo caer rendidos sin decir una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un frío espeluznante.

-¿Pero qué MIERDA? – grité antes de recordar lo que había pasado.

No estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero sí que me daba asco el estado de los dos y las sábanas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté de la cama y fui corriendo a tomar una ducha.

**BUENO, ESTO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO :v Siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto para un capítulo tan corto, pero estoy en mi último año de secundaria y no nos dan tiempo ni de respirar. Esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon en mi VIDA y me ha costado como no tienen idea ;_;**

**Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo y me llegue la inspiración para que estos caps tan cortos no se repitan T-T Mil gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia ;_; . Los reviews están completamente bienvenidos, se les quiere muchísimo ;v;**


End file.
